Polyaspartate materials have been used in the past as additives in detergents and cleaning compositions. However, conventional polyaspartate materials have had problems with respect to formulatability, biodegradability and/or performance, especially toward hydrophobic particulate soils.
Accordingly, there is a need for a polyaspartate material that can be used in detergent and/or cleaning compositions that has improved formulatability as well as improved performance, especially toward hydrophobic particulate soils and that provides good biodegradability.